Artesão
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Todo criador tem sua boneca preferida. Para Lady Muder.
1. Nem tão

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Nem a história dessa fic, de certa forma. É tudo com a Lady Murder.

**Capítulo I – **_(nem tão)_ Sozinho

Sasori abriu a porta de casa, tirou os sapatos e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Era metódico, todo dia fazer isso. Morava só, num apartamento que não era simples para uma pessoa sozinha – tinha dois quartos, uma cozinha não muito pequena, uma sala nem tão grande assim e uma janela ampla por onde entrava um vento delicioso à noite. Mas ele gostava de lá – gostava de morar só. Ou, pelo menos, gostava de pensar que achava isso. De certa forma, ninguém nunca gosta de morar sozinho.

Bom, pelo menos ele tinha a sua tranquilidade. Sentou-se no sofá da sala, com um sanduíche na mão – a única coisa de que sentia falta: alguém cozinhando para ele. Claro que conseguia se virar, porém havia uma pessoa de quem ele _realmente_ gostava da comida.

Quando a campainha soou, Sasori suspirou. Levantou-se e foi até a porta, já tendo uma ideia de quem era.

— Danna! — Deidara entrou sem cerimônias, sorrindo. — O que vai fazer hoje à noite?

— Dormir — Sasori respondeu com simplicidade, os olhos vermelhos entediados. Deidara o olhou com o cenho franzido.

— Mas é sábado!

— Eu sei. E amanhã eu devo estar na loja, lembra-se? — Sasori observou Deidara sentar-se no _seu _sofá e estender a mão para pegar o _seu_ sanduíche. — E nem encoste nesse sanduíche.

— _Isso_ é o seu jantar?! — o loiro fez uma careta. — Minha Nossa, uma presença feminina faz falta nesse lugar.

— Está insinuando que mulheres só servem para cozinhar? — o ruivo arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Estou dizendo que elas cozinham melhor que você — Deidara balançou a cabeça. — Não acredito, danna. Não acredito que vamos perder o sábado à noite! Você me fez vir até aqui!

Sasori arqueou a sobrancelha, revendo cada detalhe da frase de Deidara. E então, chegou à conclusão de que mesmo Deidara sendo o que consideravam como _melhor amigo_, nunca aceitaria morar com ele.

— Eu não fiz isso. Você veio porque quis. E se quiser ir, não há problema. Não estou te impedindo.

— É que não tem graça ir atrás de garotas sozinho, ué — Deidara falou como se fosse óbvio. — E você está me expulsando, por acaso? — cruzou os braços.

O "Estou" ia saindo da boca de Sasori, mas ele preferiu se conter.

**X**

O telefone tocou pouco antes de ele sair de casa. Sasori deu meia volta, indo até a mesa onde o aparelho se localizava. Atendeu.

— Sim?

— _Danna?! _— pelo modo como foi tratado, poderia ter sido Deidara. Mas não era. Ele reconhecia aquela voz – a voz da pessoa que ele gostava da comida.

— Kitsune?

— _Oi, danna! Nossa, que medo! Eu pensava que você tinha trocado de telefone ou algo do tipo! Mas não, continua o mesmo. Que ótimo! E então, danna, como você está? E a faculdade? E a loja?_

— Bem — Sasori murmurou, ainda surpreso pela ligação dela. — Algo aconteceu, Kitsune?

— _O quê?! Não, por quê? Ah, meu Deus, você acha que eu liguei porque estou em apuros, é isso? Não, danna! Quero dizer... Quase não. É que, sabe, eu realmente não gostei da experiência de tentar a faculdade aqui na nossa cidade natal... É tudo tão... Sem graça! E sem você e o Deidara-nii-chan por aqui é ainda mais chato! Então eu resolvi voltar para aí, só que... Eu estou sem casa. E então eu lembrei que, pelo menos há sete meses, quando eu fui embora, sua casa tinha um quarto sobrando... Daí eu pensei 'ah, o danna não vai se importar com isso!' e... Eu posso ajudar na sua loja, sabe? Para não ser um peso morto. E_

— Kitsune, — Sasori interrompeu, com um ligeiro sorriso aparecendo nos lábios. — Tudo bem.

— _Ah! Ótimo, danna. Muito obrigada._

— Quando você chega?

— _Er..._ — a ligação foi finalizada e a campainha tocou. Sasori olhou surpreso para a porta, que só estava encostada. Ela se abriu, revelando uma sorridente garota cheia de malas do outro lado. — Oi, danna!

Sasori riu baixinho.

— Olá, Kitsune.

**X**

Lia, sentado atrás do balcão da loja. Esperava clientes – na verdade, esperava uma cliente em especial, uma que ia duas vezes ao mês, a cada domingo. Pelos seus cálculos, esse era um domingo-sim. Não sabia por que estava ansioso – só estava. Talvez estivesse feliz. Kitsune havia ficado em casa, organizando as próprias coisas, os horários na faculdade de todas essas burocracias. Começaria a trabalhar na loja no dia seguinte. Sasori sentia-se relaxado, agora não teria de ralhar para cuidar da loja e dos estudos. E do jantar.

— Bom dia — a cliente esperada adentrou a loja, sorridente. Sasori levantou os olhos do livro para encontrar os olhos verdes de Sakura.

— Bom dia, Haruno-sama — respondeu. Nunca entendeu o motivo de chamá-la assim. Normalmente, tratava as pessoas comuns pelo sobrenome e seus dois amigos pelo primeiro nome, sem sufixos. Ela era a única que ele tratava respeitosamente – sem nenhuma razão, só porque achava que ela merecia respeito, talvez.

— Sabe que não precisa me chamar assim, Sasori-san — Sakura sorriu. Sasori deu levemente de ombros, quase imperceptivelmente. Colocou o livro sobre a bancada e se levantou, dirigindo-se as prateleiras de bonecas.

— Qual escolherá hoje, Haruno-sama? — ignorou o pedido da garota. Ela riu um pouco e ele deu um rápido sorriso com o som.

— Tudo bem, se prefere. Bem, o que me aconselha?

Ele olhou para as suas bonecas, pensando. Não soube quando pegou gosto por aquilo – desde pequeno; quando ele, Kitsune e Deidara ainda eram jovens (principalmente a garota) e moravam numa cidadezinha do interior, interessava-se por marionetes. De fato, os três se interessavam por arte: Sasori gostava de fazer marionetes e bonecas; Kitsune adorava pintar e desenhar e Deidara – adepto de um tipo próprio de arte – fazia esculturas em argilas. As melhores, ele explodia. Então, mudaram-se para a cidade grande, e Kitsune – a mais nova – havia ficado na cidadezinha, concluindo o colegial. Mas passava as férias com seus amigos, até ter de começar a faculdade. Sasori sorriu internamente, adorando o fato de o "Trio Maravilha" estar reunido outra vez.

Às vezes, ele sentia pena de vender suas bonecas. Elas sempre pareciam algo como parte dele – mesmo sendo de porcelana fria, sem vida e sem alma, ele as adorava. Mas pagava as contas. Depois de olhar as prateleiras, decidiu-se por uma ruiva que usava um vestido florido.

— Que tal essa? — estendeu a boneca para Sakura. Os olhos da jovem brilharam.

— Cada dia mais você me surpreende com o seu talento, Sasori-san — ela falou, pegando a boneca nas mãos, delicadamente. — Sim, vai ser essa — concluiu, satisfeita.

— Muito bem, então — ele voltou ao balcão, pegando a caixa onde guardaria a boneca. Quando terminou de ajeitá-la, viu Sakura estendendo-lhe o cartão de crédito.

— Bem, está aqui. O preço de sempre?

— Sim, 500 ienes — ele assentiu, enquanto ela colocava a senha. O humor interno de Sasori (já que o externo aparentava estar sempre igual) começou a mudar à medida que o momento da saída de Sakura se aproximava.

— Obrigada, Sasori-san! Até a próxima! — saiu da loja.

— Até — ele deu um sorriso imperceptível. — Sakura-chan.

E então o dia pareceu ficar um pouquinho mais chato.

**X**

— Danna! — duas vozes misturadas quando ele entrou em casa, no final da tarde. Deidara estava – como sempre – em seu sofá, com um prato de lámen em mãos. Kitsune saía da cozinha, segurando duas tigelas.

— Vamos jantar, danna — ela sorriu, estendendo uma tigela para ele. Sasori agradeceu e sentou-se numa poltrona, enquanto Kitsune sentou-se ao lado de Deidara.

— Finalmente uma comida que presta, hein, danna? — o loiro riu. Sasori nada comentou, apesar de concordar com a afirmação do amigo. Mas melhor que a comida eram, sem dúvida, suas companhias. Ele não era tão sozinho assim, afinal de contas.

**X**

**N/A: **SURPRESAAAAAAAA! E aí, Murder? Que tal?


	2. Isso não foi uma

**Disclaimer: **Personagens de Naruto © Kishimoto. Kitsune © Eu. História © Lady Murder.

**Capítulo II – **_(isso não foi uma)_ Coincidência

— Então, só para confirmar: você vai para a faculdade de manhã, e eu fico na loja até duas horas, daí você chega e eu vou para a faculdade. É isso, danna?

— Sim, Kitsune — Sasori murmurou. — São onze horas. Não vai dormir?

— Ah, sim, é! O Deidara-nii-san dormiu no chão da sala... Devo deixá-lo lá?

— Deve.

— Certo. Boa noite, danna — ela fechou a porta do quarto de Sasori e ele suspirou. Agora tinha duas crianças para cuidar, ao invés de uma. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro com uma expectativa estranha na barriga – a de ver Haruno Sakura no dia seguinte. O ruivo achava engraçado o fato de ter visto Sakura andando apressadamente de uma aula para outra, e de ela ter passado por ele, mas tão rápida e tão distraída que nem o havia notado.

Ele balançou um pouco a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Por que só se envolvia com esse tipo estranho de mulheres?

**X**

Sasori jogou o que restava da maçã no lixo. Sua aula já havia começado, mas ele havia chegado um pouco atrasado, pois ainda tivera de passar na loja e explicado algumas coisas para a nova atendente. De qualquer forma, nem gostava daquela aula mesmo. Agora estava andando sem rumo pelos campi. Tudo bem, não era sem rumo. Estava cruzando a parte de Artes até a de Medicina. Queria encontrar com ela. Queria muito vê-la. Procurou-a, mas não a viu. Será que já havia entrado em aula?

Não, não poderia. Saiu do prédio de Medicina se concentrando somente em cabelos róseos – o que não era difícil. E então, viu-a. Sentada na arquibancada, mexendo na bolsa. Sentiu algo que chamaria de "pequena felicidade" e sorriu para si mesmo. Iria fazer uma de suas coisas preferidas: aproximar-se sorrateiramente.

— Muito obrigada! — ouviu-a murmurar. Novamente, ela não havia notado que ele estava próximo. — Tenho certeza que tem alguém aí em cima que gosta muito de mim.

— Se tem, então Ele não está ajudando muito, não é? — ele sorriu ao vê-la sobressaltar-se. Sakura o olhou, incrédula, piscando os olhos.

— Sa-Sasori-san? — gaguejou. O ruivo sentou-se ao lado dela, ainda com o sorriso pequeno no rosto.

— Olá, Haruno-sama.

— Mas... O que faz aqui? — ela franziu o cenho. Sasori pensou por um segundo antes de responder. _Procurando por você_ poderia ser uma boa resposta naqueles livros que às vezes via mulheres lendo (uma tal de Nora Roberts ou algo assim), mas para ele não era. Então, deu de ombros.

— Ah, eu estudo aqui.

— Hã?

— Faço faculdade de Artes aqui — falou um pouco mais pausadamente. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Não brinca! — Sakura exclamou. — Você não precisa de faculdade! Seus trabalhos já são perfeitos!

— Obrigado — Sasori murmurou, sentindo-se lisonjeado com o elogio. Sakura o olhava como se ele não acreditasse. Ou melhor, como se não acreditasse que ele também fazia faculdade lá.

— Mas é sério.

— Bem, mas eu realmente faço faculdade. E você? Faz faculdade de que? — emendou. Não queria que ficasse óbvio que ele já sabia. Sakura não precisava saber que, de alguma forma, nutria interesse por ela. E que já a havia observado andando apressada até o prédio de Medicina. E tudo o mais.

— Medicina.

— Hm.

— Sabe, essa foi uma enorme coincidência. A de estudarmos no mesmo local — ela falou. Sasori sorriu internamente – coincidência? Sinceramente, não acreditava naquilo. A vida era como a arte: eterna. E algo para durar para sempre deveria ser pré-programado. Assim era a vida. Era o destino.

— Sim. Mas então? Dia ruim? — indagou, num tom despreocupado.

— Ruim é um enorme eufemismo. Péssimo, terrível! — e sua vontade foi de rir ao ver o desespero da Haruno.

— E posso saber por quê?

— Você não vai querer ouvir. Vai descobrir que eu sou uma pessoa muito azarada.

— Acho que agüento — e Sasori sabia que, naqueles livros extremamente água-com-açúcar, sua frase não terminaria ali. Continuaria com um: _Pois eu sou um cara de sorte. Encontrei você hoje. _

— Okay, então. Bem, primeiro acordei tarde e com dor de cabeça. Resultado do vinho do dia anterior — Sasori quase arqueou a sobrancelha. Sakura bêbada? Deveria ser muito engraçado. Mas continuou com a expressão calma para não constrangê-la. — Tive que correr para a estação, mas o trem estava demorando muito. Então, quando finalmente cheguei aqui, lembrei que era a aula do professor que não admite que um aluno entre em sua sala atrasado. Então eu vim para cá. Eu _ia_ tomar um café, mas adivinha: esqueci meu dinheiro em casa. Dia perfeito, não? — ela concluiu com um tom sarcástico. O ruivo não agüentou e riu um pouco.

— Bem, todo mundo tem pelo menos um dia assim.

— Sim, só que um dia. Não a vida toda.

— Não generalize.

— E você? Por que não está na aula?

— Atrasei-me. E como não estava com muita vontade de ir para essa aula, não fiz esforço para chegar aqui cedo — respondeu, lembrando-se que fizera questão de levar Deidara em casa, coisa que nunca faria se não tivesse um motivo obscuro por trás.

— Hm — Sakura fez e ele reparou que ela estava com uma expressão risonha. — Sabe, ainda acho isso uma enorme coincidência. E, nossa, como esse mundo é pequeno! — ela riu.

— Extremamente — Sasori concordou. Como gostaria de ficar mais na companhia dela! Ele simplesmente amava aquela risada. E então, como se o azar dela tivesse passado um pouquinho para ele, a sineta tocou.

— Nossa! Já?

— Infelizmente, sim — ele se levantou rápida e elegantemente. — Até a próxima, Haruno-sama.

— Até, Sasori-san. Quem sabe nós não nos encontramos por aí?

— Quem sabe — Sasori murmurou, descendo as arquibancadas. Sentia um peso no peito. Como se não houvesse dito algo que deveria ter sido dito. Aquele sentimento o atormentaria, ele sabia. Odiava arrependimento. Por isso, respirou profundamente e virou-se. — Ah, só uma coisa.

— O que?

— Talvez tenha sido simplesmente o destino — ele sorriu. Finalmente iria para a sua aula com a mente limpa.

**X**

Sasori era praticamente imune ao arrependimento, então seu dia inteiro foi a mesma coisa, mesmo depois de ter falado aquela frase digna de Nora Roberts. Quando chegou a loja, um cliente acabava de sair com quatro sacolas nas mãos. Franziu o cenho. Principalmente quando viu Kitsune atrás do balcão... Conversando com Deidara, que estava folgadamente sentado em uma cadeira.

— Danna! — as duas crianças exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Olá — dirigiu-se ao balcão. — Como foi o seu primeiro dia, Kitsune?

— Ótimo! Vendemos muito hoje, danna. Esse que saiu daqui agora... Levou quatro bonecas! Mas é meio estranho ver um cara comprando bonecas. Acho que são para a namorada.

— Ou ele comprou porque viu que havia mulher no pedaço — Deidara olhou para Sasori enquanto falava disso. O ruivo franziu o cenho e o loiro sorriu. Sabia do instinto de "papai" de Sasori para com Kitsune. Esta corou.

— Claro que não! É que o trabalho do danna é lindo demais. Acho que as pessoas ficavam... Er... Assustadas com a seriedade do dono. Desculpe.

— Você deve estar certa — Deidara riu. Sasori simplesmente ignorou.

— Como foi seu dia, danna?

—... Normal — mentiu. Se ao menos comentasse de Sakura... Teria alguns problemas. Kitsune empolgada demais, Deidara zombeteiro demais. Mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles ficariam sabendo. Preferia que fosse mais tarde. — Vocês não devem ir para a faculdade?

— Ah, é! Vamos, Deidara-nii-san! — Kitsune o puxou pelo braço. — Danna, eu deixei comida na geladeira. É só esquentar. Até mais tarde! — e saiu da loja. Sasori deu um pequeno sorriso. Imaginava como ela deveria estar ansiosa para seu primeiro dia de aula naquela faculdade.

Suspirou, pegando uma boneca em mãos. Estava incompleta, faltava-lhe a cor dos olhos. Não havia se decidido ainda, mas agora lhe parecia óbvio: verde.

**X**

**N/A: **Propaganda da fic "Boneca", da Lady Murder, se alguém não tiver percebido, haha. Leiam (se bem que ela deve spoilers dessa...). Enfim. Fala sério, foi o destino que me fez fazer esse capítulo. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, aliás. Vou respondê-las.

**Mr. Montagh: **Tudo bem, Cord. Sabe, na verdade, eu estou começando a achar a Kitsune um pouco irritante. Vou ver se mudo isso. E essa parte se passa no capítulo um da Boneca, ué. Assim como os que virão.

**Swiit Dawn: **Aqui está! Nossa, é muito mais fácil continuar a fic quando ela já foi escrita... hahahah. Espero que você esteja gostando!

**FranHyuuga: **Quem não acha o danna sexy? A Sakura gosta de bonecas, ué. Reclamações disso com a Lady Murder, HAHAHA. Está aqui o capítulo, espero que você tenha gostado, rosa. (?)

**Daaf-chan: **Beleza, e você? Gostou desse capítulo?

**Lady Murder: **Tá na hora de você me dar uma super-surpresa, não acha? HAHAHAHA. Então, tá aí o capítulo dois. A merda vai rolar é no capítulo três, em que o danna nem aparece. Puta que pariu. XD Enfim. Espero que tenha gostado desse também, né. E que medo do destino.

Até o próximo, galerinha do bem (ou não).


End file.
